


Kindergarden Rin and Haru

by bakatenshi



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakatenshi/pseuds/bakatenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have been doing some drabble requests to work on my writing of Rin and Haru. Any constructive criticism is welcome please.<br/>This is the first one I am posting here. Rin and Haru are 5 years old here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindergarden Rin and Haru

**Author's Note:**

> This request is from tumblr. My username there is rinsbae for my RP account for Haruka Nanase or harumones is my personal blog.

Five years old Haru huffed as his friend clung to him yet again and yelled out embarrassing things as he seemed to do every day since they met.

"I’m gonna marry Nanase when I grow up!" Rin proclaimed and he was dead serious too. He had never seen anyone as pretty as his beloved friend and it made his little heart flutter and soar. He was completely mesmerized and it had all started the first day of school.

Haru scoffed inwardly with a small pout as he turned his head to the side blushing and frustrated because Rin made his chest feel funny. He just didn’t understand because no one else caused him this kind of confusing pain. He always felt irritated from it but still he liked his friend and he was more fond of him than he was aware of.

Rin smiled brightly as the children in the class chuckled at him. “Who will wear the dress at your wedding?” A little girl he wasn’t completely familiar with teased him. He actually took it serious and pondered, perhaps it would make Nanase mad.

"I don’t care about a dress. I just want to marry Nanase!" It seemed the little details didn’t matter to the utterly young romantic little redhead. It just had to be Nanase.

Haru for once looked at Rin with more interest than normal and his little face had a faint blush once more causing him to look away for the second time since class had started.

"I love you Nanase!" Rin announced.

"Whatever…" Haru said in a mildly annoyed voice, yet he didn’t pull away when his friend pulled him into a hug.


End file.
